The Harlot Queen
by Tipptoe
Summary: A midgardian girl has been captured. Loki is interested. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1: Kolr's Brothel

Loki wandered through the streets of lower Asgard disguised as a sleek,

black cat. It wouldn't be long before he was expected at the Allfather's victory celebration, but he still slinked farther and farther away from the castle.

When he was in an alley behind a shop, he deftly transformed himself into a handsome, young man in middle class clothes. He stepped out of the alleyway and continued his walk. Girls glanced at him and Loki winked their way. He smiled inwardly at their swoons.

The streets of lower Asgard give way to the poor the farther south they wind. These streets are ignored by anyone of class, but Loki seemed not to care. His steps became more and more determined the farther south he walked.

Soon, Loki was in the worst part of the city. It seemed darker here, as if the sun wanted to ignore it as well. The air was rancid with the stink of shit and sex. Whores, men and women, walked the streets, catcalling him and flashing themselves. Brothel owners accosted him, asking if he had a moment to come look at their women. A few of his father's men were leaving brothels, he noticed. He ignored them all. He knew where he was headed.

Loki came to an older, bluestone building about three stories high and knocked on its heavy wooden door. Whores looked out of the windows at him, but he ignored them. He knew their thoughts. He had transformed himself into a large, quite handsome man and they wondered at the size of what he kept in his breeches.

A fat, slimy looking man, who Loki knew to be the brothel owner Kolr, opened the door. His bald head began to sweat when he saw Loki. He ushered him inside and shut the door behind him quickly.

The wood paneled room was filled with couches and cushions and scantily clad women touching themselves and each other.

Once he was inside the building, Loki dropped his guise and resumed his true form.

"Where is she?" Loki asked flatly.

Kolr motioned to the staircase

They climbed a series of stairs until they reached a room at the top. Kolr knocked twice on the door.

"Emilia, your benefactor is here." he wheezed.

Loki dispatched the man and entered the room without waiting for a reply.

There were soft white curtains hanging from the ceiling and walls and the room smelled of midgardian roses and tulips. Large, comfortable chaises and couches  
were tucked into corners and on one of them sat Emilia.

The midgardian girl was easily the most beautiful creature Loki had ever beheld. Her long, blonde hair flowed down her back in waves and curls and her green eyes had mesmerized him from the moment he saw her. He wanted her on the most basic level.

She was beautiful from the tip of her long nose to the freckles on her cheeks to her perfectly pale toes. Her soft accent was French, Spanish? Loki didn't care. He just wanted to hear her speaking to him. She was lovely…and she hated everything. This was her crowning achievement in Loki's eyes.

Loki couldn't blame her for her hatred of all; she had been captured by his father's men and brought back as a whore. This city was her hell. She had been brought to Asgard as a novelty-the only midgardian whore available. As soon as Loki had seen her, he made it his mission to see that no one else would.

He had paid a high price under a false name and body to have her whereabouts kept a secret. No men were to come to her except him. Kolr may have been a stinking pile of dung, but he knew that if he broke his word the money stopped rolling in.

His kindness had not helped her win friends. The rich gifts he gave her bred jealousy among the whores. She was alone always until Loki visited.

Loki came to her every day, but never touched her. Sometimes he didn't even let her see him. At times he would disguise himself as a shiny green beetle and sit on her windowsill for hours watching her, memorizing her. She only knew him as her benefactor. He had kept his status a secret.

"Hello, Emilia." Loki whispered gently.

She didn't even glance at him. She was stubborn.

"Hello, Emila." Loki said a bit more forcefully.

She looked at him disdainfully, her pink mouth pouting.

Loki tried to keep his anger in check, but she would speak when she was spoken to.

"Speak, Emilia." Loki demanded.

"And what would you have me say, sir?" Emilia dared, mirroring his green eyes with hers.

Loki eyed her. She was cheeky and bold.

"Stand up, Emilia." Loki demanded forcefully.

Though she was stubborn and angry, Emilia knew better than to ignore a direct order.

She stood and her long white dress flowed around her. The slit in her dress reached all the way up to her hip and Loki noticed the protrusion of her hipbone.

"Are you eating?" he asked more gently.

Emilia cast her eyes down. "I eat when I am hungry. I have not been hungry."

Loki's anger flared internally.

"May I sit down, sir?" Emilia asked quietly.

Loki nodded and watched her sit gingerly on the chaise. She moved to plump a pillow and Loki caught sight of something. He was next to her in a flash. He grabbed her arm and his fear was confirmed.

"Who gave you these bruises?" Loki demanded harshly.

Emilia glanced down, not meeting his worried gaze.

"Who did this?" Loki asked again, trying to control his anger.

"K-Kolr." Emilia stammered.

Loki was up in a flash and at the door. "Kolr! Here! Now!" he screamed down the stairs.

Kolr walked up the stairs carefully, but as he rounded the last corner, Loki snatched him by his soiled shirt and threw him into Emilia's room.

Emilia shrieked as a heaving Kolr landed on the floor sending her tables and pottery flying.

Loki was standing over Kolr with his large foot on the man's windpipe.

"She is bruised, you worm! WHY?" Loki spat.

Kolr gasped and struggled on the floor, mucus pooling around the corners of his mouth.

"Let him go, sir. Please. He can't breathe!" Emilia pleaded. Loki looked into her face and agreed. Kolr sat up gasping and wheezing and terrified.

Kolr coughed raggedly.

Loki snatched Kolr up of the floor as easily as if he were picking up a rabbit. He was almost a foot taller than the little man so he lifted him to his eye level.

"I will ask you one last time. Why is she bruised?" Loki snarled inches away from the man.

"Midgardian women are so..delicate. Any little touch and she is bruised." Kolr lied.

Loki threw the man to the floor and kicked him, snapping a rib with a loud crack.

"I am the Prince of Lies. Do not hope to deceive me you fat piece of shit." Loki was livid. This snake had tried to touch her.

Kolr put his arms in front of his face, but they did nothing to protect him from Loki's blow.

Loki spat at the unconscious, bleeding man on the ground and turned to Emilia. "Get up, Emilia, you are no longer safe here. We're leaving."

On shaky legs Emilia stood. She gathered nothing but a shawl and let Loki lead her out of the brothel. The whores stared at Loki longingly and gave Emilia looks of disgust.

Loki wrapped his arm around her. "We need to get back to the castle. My father's victory ceremony has almost begun. We don't' want to be late."

Emilia stopped in front of the door. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me the truth. Who are you?"

Loki looked down at the frightened midgardian girl; rail thin, her blonde hair messy and unkempt. He could have taken better care of her. She deserved better. She deserved to know.

"I am Prince Loki." He whispered.

Emilia's eyes narrowed and a fire lit in her chest. "Your father is the reason I'm here! I want to go home." She spat angrily.

Loki looked pained, but only for a second. He grabbed her hand gently.

In a snap, they were in Loki's chambers in the castle. Emilia doubled over and vomited from the intense pressure of their travel.

"Wow. You midgardian women are delicate." Loki chuckled, but he helped her up nonetheless.

"Are you feeling up to attending a party, my dear?" Loki asked softly.

Emilia was feeling better, but she glanced down at the state of her dress. She was covered in vomit and she smelled terrible.

"Don't worry about that. We'll clean you up." Loki answered her thoughts.

Emilia's eyes narrowed. "Get out of my head. I don't want you in my thoughts."

Loki pacified her with a nod, but he had no intention of staying out of her beautifully wicked mind.

"Where are your baths?" Emilia asked hotly.

Loki glanced toward a door. He had prepared a bath for himself for when he returned, but it seemed that Emilia needed it worse.

She never took her eyes off of him as she slipped out of her gown, her beaded sleeves sliding down her shoulders and breasts. When the gown lay on the floor she turned and walked slowly into the bathroom.

He wanted her in that moment. To defile her. To make her scream. To ruin her for any other man. He wanted to own her.

Loki's mind went dark. She was teasing him. Nobody teased him. He delved into her mind and frowned. She was plotting to escape at the ceremony. He would have to see that she did not.

Loki transformed himself into a fly and crept under the door and into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he landed on the side of a wooden column and began to watch Emilia bathe.

She was sunk to the tips of her breasts in the hot water. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. Her hands were under the water and Loki could see that they were moving slightly between her thighs. He watched her there for a few moments before slipping unnoticed out of the bathroom.

Moments later, Emilia emerged into his chambers wrapped in a towel, her hair wet and dripping.

"I'll need something to wear," she whispered, staring directly at him.

"I haven't had time to have a..conventional gown made for you, but I have thought of one."

Loki closed his eyes and spread his hands wide. Bright shimmering lights cast themselves over Emilia's body and then extinguished.

His vision formed over Emilia and clothed her in a deep emerald green gown with golden belts in loops around her waist and hips. Gold bands adorned her arms. Loki's crowning achievement however, was her hair. In gold ringlets it was held up. Two braids diverging at the center of her scalp entwined with gold ribbon to meet at the back of her head and flow down naturally.

"If you even think of trying to run tonight, your dress will disappear and you will be naked." Loki said evenly.

Emilia's eyes narrowed. "I understand."

Loki armor shimmered on and held out his arm for her.

**If I get positive reviews, I will continue this. If not, I will delete it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Feast of the Victor

The victory feast was no small arrangement. Hundreds of people filled the hall with laughter and the music blared triumphantly. The great hall's tall ceilings were glowing with golden light from crystal chandeliers and candelabras. Asgardian soldiers wore their armor and their women proudly as they strutted among the tables, jesting loudly with one another. The tall windows had been adorned in deep crimson curtains to commemorate Thor as victor.

The entire hall turned and bowed politely to Loki as he entered, Emilia on his arm. Loki scanned the room for Odin and smirked inwardly at the confusion on his face. He led Emilia to the royal table through a crowd of gawking people.

_What are they looking at? _Emilia thought in confusion.

Loki's eyebrows raised and he leaned his head closer to her. "You." He whispered softly.

At the royal table, Loki bowed stiffly to his father and mother.

"Loki!" huffed the Allfather. "Who is this enchanting young woman?"

"Mother, Father, this is Emilia." Loki said almost proudly, glancing sideways at the beautiful woman on his arm.

Odin stood creakily and took Emilia's hand in his. "It is a pleasure to see such a gorgeous woman beside our Loki! After the horse incident-"

Emilia's eyes nearly burst from her head.

"-ODIN!" Frigga screeched.

The Allfather took one look at his wife and silenced himself. "Lovely to meet you, Emilia." He chuckled and moved away to circulate the room and speak to his soldiers.

Frigga smiled embarrassedly at the confused Emilia and followed her husband.

"It was one time." Loki breathed heavily. "Would you like some wine?"

The wine was sweet, but Emilia could tell it was strong. She would have to be careful if she were to keep her wits about her this evening. She noted the exits casually. Loki hissed a warning.

Suddenly, the entire room burst into a roar. Emilia's head whipped around to locate the cause of the cheer.

A large, thickly muscled man wearing armor and a red cloak had entered the room. He greeted the soldiers as brothers, embracing arms with them and laughing heartily. 

Loki's eyes narrowed at the thoughts creeping into Emilia's mind.

"Thor!" boomed Odin from the center of the room. "My son! The victor!"

Thor grinned and made his way to his father, clasping his arm tightly. "Father! You've outdone yourself with this feast." he bellowed.

Thor hugged his mother and made his way to the royal table to greet Loki, shaking hands with soldiers along the way.

"Brother," Loki said evenly as Thor grabbed him in a bear hug so tight it would have crushed a weaker man's ribcage.

Then Thor caught sight of Emilia. Jealousy bubbled in Loki's gut as he watched his brother greet her. Thor caught her hand and kissed it, his lips lingering on her knuckles just a little too long. The jealousy flared even more dangerously when he realized how Emilia's mind was reacting.

Loki introduced them quickly and sat down at the table. Thor ignored the soldiers vying for his attention and seated himself next to Emilia.

"Where did my brother find someone as beautiful as you?" Thor leaned close and purred to Emilia as he filled her glass once more with wine.

To Loki's disgust, Emilia blushed and replied, "He's been keeping me hidden. I don't know why."

Thor chuckled cockily and began telling her about the victory. Soon a crowd had gathered to hear him tell how he had vanquished a horde of frost giants hoping to claw their way across the bifrost and into Asgard. Toasts were made to Thor and his victory and more wine was drunk.

When the story was through, the dancing began. Thor picked Emilia up and spun her round like a child.

Knowing Loki was in her mind, Emilia thought _He's very handsome._

Loki's grip tightened around his wine glass.

He spoke into her mind, _You're tiptoeing on thin ice._

_And a wonderful dancer! _She thought as she gripped Thor's thick shoulders.

This stupid midgardian harlot was managing to tweak every one of his nerves and insecurities.

_He looks familiar. Have I seen him at Kolr's?_

That finished it. Loki had attempted to keep his anger in check for her. Only for her. But now she had gone too far. Loki knew Thor had never been to Kolr's, as he preferred to have his whores brought to him, but this was too much.

Loki's eyes met hers and the dress disappeared for a millisecond.

Loki watched as Emilia blanched and then whispered something in Thor's ear. She sauntered back toward the royal table, murder in her eyes.

"How could you exsssspose me like that!?" she slurred as she slumped into the seat next to him.

"Did anyone seem to notice it?" asked Loki smoothly.

He watched her drunkenly calculate his words in her mind.

Loki brought his face to hers, so close their noses almost touched. "Nobody saw you, Emilia, except yourself. But I swear, if you ever taunt me again, you will pay dearly."

With that he stood and offered his arm. She gingerly took it and let Loki lead her from the hall.

They left so quickly that neither of them saw Thor whispering strangely to his servant.


End file.
